Nowadays, in a factory line that assembles a vehicle, in order to determine whether each electrical equipment that is mounted in the vehicle normally operates, a naked eye check in which an operator directly determines by a naked eye whether an actuator (operation unit) of a corresponding electrical equipment normally operates by operating a switch of the corresponding electrical equipment and an operation current check that determines a current value of a spec range when operating an electrical equipment is performed.
In order to perform the operation current check, because an operator is required to connect a current measurement device to a battery by wiring and mount a check equipment to a diagnosis connector and is also required to perform operation of an electrical equipment and determine a current value change amount, an operation current check time of the electrical equipment is taken so long and thus an entire electrical equipment is not checked and therefore an electrical equipment quality check before release of the vehicle is not perfectly performed.
In a recently launched vehicle, a switch and an operation unit are wirelessly connected by, and in order to check them, various checking methods are required.
Particularly, in a vehicle in which a switch and an operation unit are wirelessly connected by, in order to perform an engagement check, a wire or wireless connector is installed inside of the vehicle, and by transmitting data to a check equipment that is installed outside the vehicle, a connection state of the switch and the operation unit is diagnosed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.